A Match made in the Heaven of Love
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan, all Vulcans are expected to take a new mate. So is Spock.


_Dear readers, this story is a one shot as you might already have seen. Don't expect me to write a second chapter._

* * *

 **A Match made in the Heaven of Love**

* * *

Normally, the Enterprise would've bristled with life at a time like this. But today was different.

For some reason, Humans found it important to commemorate the historic battle that took place on the British Isles in 2073, a decade after first contact with Vulcan.

A certain type of species among Earthlings thought it was safe for them to come out of their shells now humans had first experienced contact with a species that was very unlike their own.

The members of this species were Changeling Weres, capable of telepathy and telekinesis. Also, their minds were much more advanced than a normal human's. Their instincts were very primal, but with aid of their advanced minds they were able to rise above the violence and emotions of their primal part.

The Vulcans were pleased to hear that Earth housed such an advanced species and welcomed them with the Vulcan comparable concept of 'open arms'.

Yet narrow-minded humans in the British government thought differently about the advanced species that walked among them humans and ordered them all killed as they were a threat to society.

The battle was a bloodbath, and so much blood had been spilled during the 3 hours it took for the Weres to come out as victorious.

They saw the battle as a sign that Earth wasn't ready to be inhabited by another species and spread themselves across the galaxy with the shuttles Vulcan provided them with. And the Weres colonized planets where humans were unallowed unless proved they had a conceptual mind of infinitive diversity and infinitive combinations.

Commander Spock was proud to be a member of the species that helped the Changelings out when they needed their help. Though he'd had never met a Were personally, his father had and told him that all Weres possessed a more dynamic mind than humans ever could. Their species was a very qualified one for Vulcans to reproduce with, especially now Vulcans were an endangered species.

The commander wandered the halls of the level that held the Observation Deck. It was where he found his Captain, James Tiberius Kirk.

He was an intelligent human, especially for one his age. And usually, his emotions brought colour and had a radius of at least 30 feet.

But today, Jim's emotions were hollow and black-grey, all dull and sad.

Spock entered the Observation Deck, his Captain sitting in the middle of the room looking out of the window, into deep space only filled with the stars. "Captain, is there something I can do?"

The blonde turned his head to the light of the hallway, his blue eyes obviously filled with tears and his cheeks were red. "I advise you to leave, unless you feel the sudden need to listen to me crying out my emotions." there was a slight bitterness to his voice.

"Captain, your emotions could never drive me away." the Vulcan said as the doors closed behind him and he stepped towards the middle of the room.

Jim bowed his head. "Every year, this day is the hardest for me."

"May I ask why that is? Was your family involved in the Battle of Aberystwyth?"

"Spock, promise me you won't tell anybody else what I'm about to tell you. Please." the Captain said softly, like a whisper.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "If the information is strictly confidential, I shall endeavor to do my best to keep the secret from the rest of the crew, and if necessary, I will keep it from Starfleet Command as well."

The blonde laughed for a short moment. "Command knows, and Bones cause he was my roommate and doctor. Spock, I'm not even human, did you know that?"

Brown eyes went wide in silent surprise. "Captain, if you are no human, the logical question would be: then what are you?"

Blue eyes locked with his, and seemed to glow in the dark. "Spock, it's not easy for me to tell you. But… I'm a Changeling. Does this change your opinion of me?"

"Captain! It does not change my regard, as the Vulcans view Changeling Weres as advanced creatures with a fascinating mind and skillset. Anyone should be honored to serve under a Captain of your species."

For what seemed like the first time this day, Jim Kirk smiled again. "I'm glad you think so. I think I can rely on your support if the crew finds out?"

"You can always rely on me, Captain. For I am by your side when you need me to."

* * *

It was quite a revelation to Spock to hear that his golden Captain was a member of a humanoid advanced species, yet it gave him answers too. His Captain was rather private for a human, he fought unlike other Starfleet Command officers since his body and brain were more in sync, and his command abilities seemed to be natural.

Now it was the day after the universal remembrance, the Vulcan was sitting in the rec room where various Ensigns, Yeomen and Lieutenants were recreating themselves by playing Earth games.

He himself was busy settling the strings of his lyre to the right tone for him to play a certain song that was traditional on Vulcan and had existed since the Pre-Reform days.

Just the moment he had begun to play the song, he overheard Lieutenant Uhura and Yeoman Rand talking. He didn't usually overhear other conversations, but it caught the attention of his brain and ears.

"Did you hear? Vulcans who lost their mates when Vulcan got destroyed are being matched! I heard there are two healers busy bonding the entire population!" Rand must have picked that up when she made her way from communications to the bridge this morning to deliver the Captain his messages from that department.

"I wonder how that's done, Vulcans are rather private. Two healers responsible for bonding an entire population?"

"Apparently, the healers included members of other species Vulcans find acceptable for reproduction. I read they included Betazoids, Deltans, Catians and Changelings."

At the last named species, Uhura dropped whatever she'd been holding, before hissing: "Changelings? Are those Elders suddenly out of their minds? They still live like nomads in woods in tribes and wear animal hides! They're primitive compared to us humans! I'm rather glad they don't live among us anymore, they're violent animals."

What Uhura just said shocked Spock enormously. It also enraged him. How dare she say such a thing about their Captain! No mate of his would be as narrow-minded like that.

He quickly calmed his mind, showing no emotion as he walked out of the rec room while playing a more violent song that fitted his current mood.

* * *

They got new orders from Starfleet Command the first hour of Alpha shift.

Kirk sighed as he read it. "Lieutenant Sulu, divert the course to New Vulcan. Ambassador Sarek requests the temporary homecoming of his son."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He'd knew if he'd missed a transmission from his father. If he ordered it through Starfleet first before notifying him that he was needed, it could only be very urgent and important.

He found Uhura's eyes on him, looking at him seductively.

The Commander was disgusted by it. No narrow mind would or could ever be bound to his own, and he no longer desired the human woman.

He walked to the Captain's chair, taking place beside the metal.

Jim looked at him. "Have you any ideas about why your dad wants you home?"

"To be honest Captain? I have absolutely no idea. I never received a notification, so I believe it must be something rather urgent."

"We'll see."

* * *

Almost the entire senior crew beamed down, excluding Chekov and Scotty as they were needed on the ship. And as they materialized just outside of Spock's childhood home, they saw a man standing on top of the stairs that they all recognized from after the destruction of Vulcan: Ambassador Sarek.

"Father, you called me home?"

"Indeed I did, son of mine. The council has decided that all Vulcans shall have to choose a mate. I have already made an appointment for you at Healer Sorrd's place tomorrow at 1400 hours. I expect you shall be on time." Sarek's voice was much calmer than what it had been just after Vulcan was destroyed. "Please, settle yourselves as my guests. Spock, I wish you to introduce you to my new mate."

The Starfleet officers were lead into the Ambassador's home, entering a living room where a woman was boiling water on the window-sill just behind the glass.

The woman had thick brown hair falling down her back, kept in place by braids. Her eyes were bright blue and accented by brown eye-shadow that contrasted her light skin. She looked like a human, but her hair was just a little too wild.

"Spock, meet she-who-is-my-wife Braillen Novall. She was chosen for me by Healer Sorrd." the Ambassador mentioned, holding out his first two fingers.

Still holding some sort of towel, Braillen walked elegantly towards her husband and completed the gesture. "Hello Spock." she spoke in perfect Standard. "It is nice to finally meet you, Sarek mentioned you a lot since the day we were matched together."

"I am gratified your minds were compatible, yet I ask myself how the healer matched you. You are no Vulcan."

Braillen smiled. "No, I am a Changeling. Many of my tribe, the _crwydryn anialwch_ , were chosen as mates for willing Vulcans as we are accustomed to desert temperatures. And the Healer is aware that many Vulcans wish to mate with Changelings. I cannot blame them, there are several highly intelligent members among us where others are average."

Spock could practically hear Uhura vibrate with deep anger.

"Your mind is far above average, _aduna_." the Ambassador said, the tone of his voice soft to those who knew how a Vulcan's voice changed.

"Compared to those of the _Angylion a Temlwyr_ tribe, I am average _annwyl_."

"Those individuals are exceptions of extreme intelligence. You cannot compare yourself to them as they have evolved differently at a certain point."

Braillen sighed and looked up at the Starfleet officers at her stepson's sides. "It is good to meet you all, it is thanks to you that members of the elder council were able to survive."

"We did nothing but our duty, madam." Sulu said as he bowed.

As the Changeling woman spotted Kirk, her blue eyes lit up and started speaking in her native language. _"Capten, ydych yn un ohonom ni, yn cael eu chi?"_

 _"Os gwelwch yn dda, nid wyf yn dymuno i bawb ei wybod."_

Nyota's eyes narrowed as she heard the foreign language. And how could her Captain speak it so well while he never even looked at other languages but Standard?

Sarek's wife smiled understandingly and nodded.

"My wife, you have your duties to attend. Spock and I shall bring the guests to the quarters that have been readied for them."

"Of course. I see you all at dinner, then."

The two Vulcan men brought the guests to their quarters in the guest-wing.

Uhura wanted some time alone with Spock, but the younger Vulcan declined her attentions. It was apparently not clear to her that he no longer wanted to be with her.

It seemed that the Captain had picked up on it and raised an eyebrow in a rather elegant way not seen among humans.

* * *

Nyota didn't understand what it was about Spock suddenly avoiding her like the plagues of Egypt. He'd turned cold the day after Commemoration Day of the Battle of Aberystwyth.

Her boyfriend had also started to spend more time with Kirk, preferably in one of their quarters or in the senior officer's rec room. She didn't understand his behavior.

It was after dinner that she catched him on the balcony attached to the living room, talking to Kirk. The African woman looked through the narrow bit of space between the door and the frame.

"I know it's illogical to be afraid, Spock. But there are people out there in Starfleet who are not so accepting of Changeling Weres. Vulcans still have the IDIC principles, but Humans are able to have a large mouth when something isn't what they find right." the Captain's eyes were red from crying, his shoulders hung and his gaze was cast at his feet.

"Captain, you are one of Starfleet's best. If they reprimand you or resign your commission because of your species, they are making a grave mistake."

"My parents held the same secret, you know. Both of them. Mom always said we should've grown up in dad's tribe on Sigma Orion, but Starfleet wanted us on Earth. It brought more pain to our family than it did any good."

The linguist raised her eyebrows as she realized what this was all about… her Captain was a Changeling Were from Sigma Orion! Then George and Winona Kirk… were also Changelings from that planet.

She saw Spock taking Kirk's hands in his own, both her and Kirk's eyes wided as they both knew what such a gesture meant in Vulcan culture.

"James, you are brave and courageous when it comes to others. If Starfleet makes you resign from your position, you will be welcome in this home as yours."

"Spock, you're about to be sent to a Healer who will find a wife for you. If you choose me now, you won't be able to bond to whoever is chosen for you."

Spock, to Uhura's horror, smiled. "The Healer I will see tomorrow will match my mind to another's, not caring about that person's gender or species. Healer Salet is more conservative than his brother Healer Sorrd. My father picked Healer Sorrd because he chooses the partner rather unconventionally. If I am right, the Healer will ask permission of everybody aboard the ship to see if a possible partner wanders in my direct environment."

"So… he could choose me." there was a spark of hope.

"Perhaps I can tell him my wish as well, and then see if we are compatible. I have no doubt we are, but he has to perform the mind-meld." the explanation came calmly as the Vulcan stepped closer to the Changeling in Human disguise. "I will choose you, do not doubt that promise. I am already addicted to your mind."

Spock leaned in, capturing the Changeling's lips with his own.

Nyota didn't know if it was chemically induced due to the Vulcan's kiss or if it was timed, but the disguised Captain revealed his true form of a Changeling: wild haired, tanned skin, inhuman bright blue eyes and more fat on his waist.

The half-Vulcan squeezed the newly acquired fat. "I am unaware why you have fat on this part of your body, I admit I find it very attractive on your form."

The alien humanoid giggled, his voice now sounding melodic to the naked ear. "I am an Omega, I can bear you children."

Because of that reply, the dark haired male became even more handsy. He purred from deeply within his chest. The level of possessiveness rose drastically, especially with the knowledge of Jim being able to bear children.

The Communications officer turned away, no longer able to look.

Changelings always ruined her life, they had killed her maternal grandmother's grandfather in the Battle of Aberystwyth, her paternal uncles had been killed by them in the forest of Wales and now one had taken away her chance for love. She took off and ran.

* * *

 _"Rwyf wrth fy modd cymaint o fêl."_ the Were whispered, stroking through the Commander's sleek black hair. His inhuman bright eyes casting a spell on the male before him, capturing the heart of the creature.

"Have all Weres such bright eyes?" the Vulcan asked, looking deep into the blue eyes of his Captain.

Jim smiled a little. "Only those from my clan, the others have dark brown eyes."

"You are an exotic creature, I will make sure you shall be my mate." Spock vowed, taking the Changeling into his arms, pulling him against his body. "I promise."

* * *

The next day, the entire family went to the building where the two Healers had their appointments.

In the entrance hall, there was a woman sitting behind a desk at a computer. She was dark skinned and most likely human, but she was wearing the traditional clothing for Vulcan females.

She looked up and nudged them to come forward.

"We are here for our appointment with Healer Sorrd. My son, S'chn T'gai Spock, will be undergoing the procedure." Sarek told as they were standing before the desk.

The female looked on the computer. "Ah, yes. Healer Sorrd and his wife T'Aria are expecting you. Please go through the doors on your left, his wife will come to get you when he is done with his current patient."

The Ambassador bows his head to the woman and takes the group through the doors.

They arrive in a big hall where glass cages hold artifacts from many other worlds as well as wax puppets who hold or wear the artifacts.

Uhura shivers when she sees a mannequin of a traditional Changeling male Shaman dressed in the pelt of a big grey wolf, countless necklaces with pearls and shells and the traditional ebony wooden staff.

On the wax statue's left stands a female one with wild brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a knee-long tailored dress of deer pelt with puma fur around the edges. Her wrists were adorned by ivory wristbands and braided roots.

On the right side of the central statue stood a male wax puppet with wild blonde hair and brown eyes, he was only wearing a piece of Welsh Black skin around the hips to show off the bodily muscle on the torso and the limbs. The lion cloth was decorated with pheasant feathers and puma fur. On the entire chest and halfway down the arms stood tribal tattoos indicating clan heritage and career choice. He looked feral, like a natural warrior, especially with the face paint and the spear he was holding.

Sulu frowned at the display of ancient Vulcan weapon, crafted out of the tooth of a le'matya. "Is it just me or is this healer interested in ancient warrior cultures?"

"You are rather correct." a female voice said.

The Starfleet officers turned their heads to see a young female in Vulcan attire, but her long curly blonde hair and blue eyes suggested she was anything but a Vulcan.

"Ms. T'Aria, is Healer Sorrd available now?" Sarek asked.

The woman, T'Aria, nodded. "He is now bonding an older couple, please follow me."

She lead them to a pair of metal doors which opened up immediately.

In the room they entered sat a male in lotus position, surrounded by pots that held various exotic scents.

The man had graying black hair and was dressed in traditional healer robes. "S'chn T'gai Sarek, I did not expect to see you so soon. Is all going well between you and Braillen?"

"I am here so my son, Spock, can be mated. He is a Starfleet Officer and half-human." the Ambassador told.

The Healer nodded. "S'chn T'gai Spock, please step forward."

Spock walked to the other male, who was slightly taller than he was.

Sorrd raised his hand. "If I may?"

The Commander nodded, closing his eyes.

The fingers that slid to his meld points were electrifying for his nerves, in a good way. It activated his brain like nothing else had done before.

 _'You have a talented scientific mind, your potential would have been wasted on Vulcan. Ah, I see you are currently attracted to your Captain. I am glad he returns your sentiment, and I hope you are a compatible match. Let us proceed.'_ it had only been a brief contact, but the Starfleet officer was glad for the Healer's gentle and light procedure.

The fingers were removed from his face and Sorrd spoke. "Spock already has a mate in his mind, which I will call forward now to see if they are compatible. James Tiberius Kirk, would you come forward?"

The Starship Captain could feel the eyes of his crew on his back as he stepped to the Healer, letting the fingers slide across his skin to his meld points.

 _'I must say that I have seen a lot in my days… but I have not seen such a compatible mind since my carrier disappeared and left my father behind. And yes, before you ask, I am a Vulcan-Changeling hybrid, like your children will be.'_

Jim felt at ease, knowing that he could birth his children without intervention of medical staff. He wouldn't want to bear anyone else's children but Spock's, the only thing he could see were babies with pointed ears and slanted eyebrows wiggling in his arms as he was already pregnant with the next.

The Healer's fingers left his face, no other mind present any longer.

"You are highly compatible. As you feel the same for the other, do you wish to be bonded at this moment or rather at a later date?" Sorrd asked.

Spock took Jim's hands in his own. "I lay the choice by you."

The Omega Changeling smiled. "Then I wish to be bonded right now."

"Very well." the Healer said. "T'Aria, get the papers."

The blonde female nodded and took papers from one of the cabinets. "One in Standard, one in Vulcan and one in ancient Welsh. Am I correct?"

The pair nodded, and the woman laid the papers on a wooden table nearby.

"I will now bond you in the traditional Vulcan way." the Healer lifted both his hands, one connecting to Spock's psi points and one with Kirk's.

Within a second or two, a golden string rooted deep in his mind, binding him to Spock for the rest of their life together. Kirk felt the warmth radiating his mindscape, he could feel Spock's love dripping through their bond.

 _'Spock, can you hear me?'_

 _'I am here,_ ashayam _.'_

 _'Oh_ annwyl _, I will love you until the day I die.'_

 _'I assumed you would.'_

* * *

Later on, their fresh marriage was celebrated in Sarek's house with the entire Enterprise crew as guests while the signed papers were being administrated by the Vulcan Healers Sorrd and Salet, who were apparently brothers.

When the celebration ended, Spock took his new husband to his old room where they held their wedding night. He found out Changelings have a higher stamina when it comes to their sexual lives and heal much faster than any other species the Federation has encountered up till now, especially Omegas as their bodies are practically made to carry baby after baby.

"Do you want to be kept pregnant?" Spock asked after they lied down from their 4th round. He had his arms wrapped around his mate's pudgy waist, fighting the urge to take him again and again to see that stomach swell big with his child.

"Not all the time, but I do want a lot of children. They'll all have your ears and eyebrows."

"Of course, Vulcan genes are quite dominant."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Capten, ydych yn un ohonom ni, yn cael eu chi? =_ Captain, you are one of us, aren't you?

 _Os gwelwch yn dda, nid wyf yn dymuno i bawb ei wybod. =_ Please, I don't wish for everybody to know.

Rwyf wrth fy modd cymaint o fêl. = I love you so much honey.

 _Annwyl =_ Beloved


End file.
